


All I Need

by Des_Ambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: Dest Showman knows only pain and misery. She doesn't know what true happiness is and she's looking to find it, but always falls short of it.  There is only pain and scars that are unseen by everyone that she hides so no one worries.Baron Corbin aka Thomas Pestock is a very broken man that is known in WWE as the Lone Wolf. He has that name for a reason because no one wants to keep him around and everyone is scared of him. Though there is someone out there that is as broken as him and they need love just as badly as he does.Will fate bring them together?Can they realize they need each other?(On my Wattpad)





	1. Different

You'll never find love is all they would say. 

You're just ugly.

You're not worth anything. 

You shouldn't be breathing. 

How can you live with yourself?

\-------------------------------

You're useless.

You don't have talent.

You can't wrestle.

You're boring.

How are you still breathing?


	2. Two Lonely Hearts

'I'm thinking about hitting the bar tonight because I just got dumped and I want to forget everything that ever happened. The pain is too much anymore to deal with and I need something to numb it.' 

I groan as I reach for the door knob and I stop as I look at it. I don't really want to go into the house, but I unlock the door anyways as I open the door soon and walk inside. I shut the door and there is complete silence. I let out a long sigh as I shake my head and soon I hear the pitter patter of little cat paws. I look to the stairs as I see Dean coming down the stairs and I chuckle as I pick him up. I say "there's my cutie pie. Mommy is going to go out for a little while. You be a good boy." He mews at me and I smile. Sometimes though he is like his name sake and I carry him with me up the stairs as I head for the bedroom. I walk into the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed as I go over to the dresser and dig through it to find some clothes. I start changing as I look to the mirror, turning away from it as I slip my clothes on and I soon walk out of the bedroom. I look at my phone as I sigh and shove it back into my pocket as I walk down the stairs. I grab my leather jacket, putting it on as I head out the door and lock everything up. I'm just going to the bar I always go to down the street and I smile on the inside. I walk down the sidewalk as I think to myself. 

*Baron's POV*

I sit at the bar as I look at my second beer, sighing softly and shake my head. My girlfriend dumped me and now I get to numb the pain away. I might also get to go home with a lady from here and have fun with her. Then I'll just leave and that's how it will be. I'm not going to open my heart to anyone and I finish my second beer. The music could be different here and I roll my eyes. I order a third beer and I look over to the door, seeing a girl with a leather jacket on come in. I study her face because it looks as if she's in a lot of pain and I think about it. I wonder what she would be drinking and the bartender says "if you're interested in buying that girl a drink, she drinks whiskey." I blink for a moment as I look to the bartender who has set a small glass of whiskey on the bar and I smirk as I take it along with my drink as I get up. I'm going in for the kill.

*Back to Dest's POV*

I stop walking when a really tall guy comes up to me and I look at him, feeling quite shocked really because it's Baron Corbin. I look up at him and he says "a birdy told me you like whiskey." I nod as I say "um that is very true." He hands me the glass of whiskey and I take it. I bite my lip and he smirks at me. He says "I'm going back to the bar." I watch him walk away and I look at the drink. I shrug as I look around, heading onto the dance floor as I drink the whiskey and I start dancing. I chug the whiskey because that's usually the way that I drink it and I smirk as I give the glass to one of the waitresses. I keep dancing as I hum to myself and I just dance along to the music. I can feel someone behind me and I look at the stranger, but I move away from him because I don't want to dance with him. I make my way through the crowd and I soon bump right into someone. I look up and Baron looks down at me. I look behind me as the stranger is following me and I don't know what to do. I soon feel an arm around my waist and I look up at Baron. He glares at the stranger and I watch the man walk away. I say "thanks." He says "you needed help. Now I think you owe me a dance sweet cheeks." I blush as I nod and we make our way out onto the dance floor as a slow song plays. I start dancing with Baron as the song plays and I smile a little to myself. I relax as I dance with him, but on the inside I'm having a hard time trying to calm down and I keep dancing with him. 

I hear the song fade away and I look up at Baron as I notice other people all kissing and crap. I looks into his eyes and I blush deeply as I watch him get close to my face. He whispers "my prey." I shiver a little and soon I feel his lips on mine. I kiss him back even though I know this is wrong and I blush when I feel him pick me up without breaking the kiss. I break the kiss soon for air and he smirks at me. I whisper "what are?" He whispers "let's go to your place." I just nod since my place is right down the street from the bar and he carries me out to a motorcycle. Oh shit he really is a bad boy like they all said and he sits me down on it. I look at him and he just smirks at me as he soon gets onto the motorcycle with me. I bite down on my lip as I soon wrap my arms around him and feel the motorcycle move. I tell him where my house is and he drives to where I live. I look to my house as we get closer and he pulls up to the garage. I get off the motorcycle as I head for the door and I notice him following right behind me. I get the door open and I go inside, but soon I feel my back against the wall. I look up at Baron and he has this animalistic look on his face. I swallow hard as he leans down and I feel his lips against my neck. I gasp at the feeling as I feel his hands go up under my shirt and I grab hold of his wrist. I can't let him do this and I say "t-this isn't right....I-I can't...." Baron stops and he stays close to me. He whispers "why not?" I feel the tears forming in my eyes and I say "I-I just can't." I push him away and he stands there looking at me. He soon frowns and says "I'm sorry." I watch him as he goes towards the door and I grab his hand. I look down as I whisper "please stay.....I hate being here alone..." I look up to him and he just nods. I lead him towards the upstairs. 

'He's in my house and he also tried to pretty much have his way with me, but that's alright. I can forgive him for what he thought, but then again I don't know. I'll figure it out in the morning when we're both up.'


	3. Take the Pain

'I let Baron into my home last night, but he's gone now. He must have left sometime last night or sometime this morning. I knew he wouldn't stay, but what guy would? I mean I'm not something to look at.'

I sigh as I sit at the cafe in town, typing on my laptop as I do some chapters for a book that I'm going to be publishing soon and I sip on my hot chocolate. I shake my head as I keep typing, hearing people freaking out about something and I just ignore it. I don't have time to be worrying about other things and I keep typing. I rub my eyes as I yawn because I've been up since four in the morning doing these chapters and making sure they're perfect. God I wish I could have slept in, but sadly I wasn't able to because my publisher wants the chapters by tomorrow and I sigh again. I notice someone sit down at the same table as me and I look up at them. I stare at the person because it's Baron and he asks "what you doing?" I compose myself as I say "I'm typing the next two chapters for a book that I'm writing." He smiles at me, which is strange to see him smile and he says "that's really cool." I nod as I go back to typing and I try to focus, but it's kind of hard when Baron is sitting right across from me at the same table. I sigh as I save my chapters and close my laptop. I look at Baron and he looks at me a bit confused. I ask "why are you here?" He says "oh that's what you want to know. Um well I am here because I wanted to talk about last night." I look at him and I say "alright. I guess this is as good as a time." I look down at my hot chocolate as I wait and he says "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know I over stepped the boundary. I just....to be honest. My girlfriend broke up with me and I was looking for someone to take the pain away for a short time." I stare at him as I take in what he just said and I take a deep breath. I say "you're not alone in recently getting dumped. My boyfriend dumped me and I went to the bar to numb myself. I wasn't looking for someone to take to bed, but the way that you were being was driving my mind crazy. I stopped you because I was worried. I don't want to hurt anymore." I look down as I sniffle and I feel as though I might break down. 

*Baron's POV*

I watch her as she really just poured out a lot of emotion and I can see she's about to cry. Shit. I think for a moment before getting up, moving my chair next to hers as I sit next to her and I put my arm around her shoulder. As soon as I do that, she starts sobbing into my chest and I hold her as she cries. I don't like seeing women cry and she's hurting so much. I mean she looks like she hasn't slept in days, but then again neither have I really and I soon look down at her because she's not crying anymore. Oh god, she fell asleep on me and I smile softly as I pack her laptop up. I can't just let her sleep here and I hold her bag as I carry her out to where her car is. I walked here since the arena is right down the street and I click the button for her car. I look at a big blue truck and think 'well damn that's an awesome truck.' I get her into the truck, getting in myself as I feel her head on my shoulder and I smile as I start driving to her place. 

*Back to Dest's POV*

I look around as I open my eyes and I notice that I'm back at my place, sitting up as I stretch. I get up off the bed and I soon notice the clock. Shit it's already eleven in the morning of my deadline day and I hurry out of my room. I get down the stairs and head towards the living room soon. Shit. Shit. Shit. I stop when I get to the doorway of the living room and I see Baron. My laptop is on the coffee table and I walk over to it, feeling really shocked. He finished my two chapters and I read over them. I look at the email that my publisher sent me and I smile because he wants me to work on more. The deadline is for next month though and I close the laptop after turning it off. I look to Baron and he's sleeping peacefully. I move over next to the couch as I gently run my fingers through his hair and look at him sleeping. Why would he finish my chapters for me? Did he know I needed sleep? I watch him and he looks very tired himself. I smile as I get an idea, getting into his arms as I lay there on top of him and cuddle into him. I put my head on his chest as I close my eyes and I feel his arm wrap around me before I fall asleep on him. 

'Never did I think I would meet someone who would become all I need. I seriously don't want to let him go anytime soon and I want to cherish this. It might be a friendship right now, but I will not ruin it. I need him in my life even if it is just as friends.'


End file.
